


From Derdriu

by unrivaled_tapestry



Series: Irreplaceable [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Friend in Danger, Bad News, Diplomacy, Ferdinand and Lorenz are friends, M/M, Side Story, background claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrivaled_tapestry/pseuds/unrivaled_tapestry
Summary: Ferdinand hears about the charge against Lorenz, but there's not much he can do from Garreg Mach.Side scene for "Irreplaceable." Takes place between Ch. 1 and Ch. 2
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Irreplaceable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	From Derdriu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Ferdibert side scene while I was working on "Irreplaceable," but I couldn't find a rhyme or reason to slot it into the fic, so now it's getting posted on its own!
> 
> Note for anyone stumbling across this fic in the Ferdibert tag: "Irreplaceable" is a Claurenz fic so this fic technically has background Claurenz, but neither Ferdinand nor Hubert would know for sure that Claude and Lorenz have been circling around a relationship.
> 
> Warnings for this fic:  
> \- a friend being in danger  
> \- someone being accused of a crime  
> \- mentions of capital punishment

The halls of Garreg Mach echoed with the sound of hard footfalls as Ferdinand’s strides carried him to the mailroom. In his hand he held three sealed copies of a letter intended for Derdriu, and he could only hope at least one of them got through in time. Diplomatic channels had not yet closed completely, despite Edelgard’s best efforts to establish supply lines clearly intended to support an assault on Myrddin Bridge. He had no doubt they would be sifted through by Claude’s spies, but maybe one was a faster reader than the next.

Writing Count Gloucester would be no help—he’d likely already sent his own inquiry to Derdriu, along with a probable string of thinly veiled threats.

A wave of pain swirled through Ferdinand’s chest, like some enormous beast under the break of stormy seas. If Gloucester couldn’t stop what was to come, Ferdinand didn’t know what he thought he could accomplish. Still, he had to try. He couldn’t live with himself if he did nothing.

As he delivered his ink-stained envelopes with the request that they be sent post-haste, Ferdinand saw Hubert looming over the codebreakers, the black and red of his uniform sweeping behind him like a paintbrush as he strode forward. He had a report in hand, and anyone in the path of his pacing knew well to get out of his way.

Ferdinand placed himself a few steps from Hubert’s boots, causing him to stop short. He snapped his attention up from the paper in his hands, though his eyes softened and he folded it gently when he realized who had interrupted his plotting. “Ferdinand, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Edelgard delivered the report from Derdriu this morning in the war room.” Panting with the exertion of his walk, Ferdinand was surprised at how his voice cracked when he spoke. “I am sure you already know.” 

Hubert’s eyes narrowed. With a snap of his chin, he motioned to the hallway outside. Firmly clenching his jaw, Ferdinand followed him. Hubert led him to an amber window at the end of a deserted hallway, and Ferdinand waited while a quick palm slid down a nearby brick face and cast a spell for silence.

“Need I remind you that it is a severe breach of protocol for any of us to discuss a matter of intelligence in the open?”

Undeterred, Ferdinand crossed his arms. “This morning, Edelgard said that Claude lies injured.” His throat fluttered. “Lorenz is being held as a suspected assassin. It cannot be true.”

Hubert arched a narrow brow. “If you’re looking for confirmation, then I can provide it. Duke von Riegan was attacked in his quarters, and he has named the younger Gloucester as the culprit.”

“No,” Ferdinand said, voice forceful. “I know Lorenz is being held. The crime he is accused of though…” Ferdinand broke off in a disbelieving shudder. “Edelgard said that Claude may yet die.”

“My sources say that the healers and physicians argue day and night in the Duchal Palace.” Hubert’s mouth drew down to a thin line. “Though I admit it would disappoint me to see Claude removed by a paramour’s blade, I suspect he’s not that considerate.” Hubert held his hands tightly behind him. “At this point, you know as much as I do. I don’t want to be dismissive, darling, but I was in the middle of something—”

As Hubert began walking away, Ferdinand followed with two long steps, impulsively reaching out for the crisp hem of sleeve whispering behind a billowing cloak. “Hubert! They will hang him for this.”

Not long ago, he wouldn’t have dreamt of grasping Hubert’s wrist and imagine pulling back anything but a bloody stump. Now, though Hubert tensed as Ferdinand’s distressed fingers wrapped gently around a tailored cuff, he relaxed into the pleading squeeze that followed. Hubert paused before rounding on Ferdinand. As he did, his shoulders softened under his mantle

“Yes, they will. At the risk of sounding indelibly cold—how is that our problem? He declined our invitation to join the Imperial chain of command. Even if he was operating as our agent, which he was not, the Alliance is well within their rights to deal with a murderer however they see fit.” Hubert’s face didn’t hold a hint of gloating, his eyes as gentle with Ferdinand as he had ever seen them, offering the consideration that under other circumstances he would do anything to answer Ferdinand’s request. “We’ve nothing to bargain with short of a promise not to invade, which is off the table.”

“But why would he refuse and ride to Derdriu just to kill Claude?” Ferdinand stumbled over his words as he followed the chain of events as he understood them. “It makes no sense. It would have left him exposed, without a home in the Alliance and begging at Adrestia’s door.”

“A lover’s quarrel, perhaps?” At the frantic, frustrated look Ferdinand shot him, Hubert held up a hand as a sign of peace. “Ferdinand, there is nothing we can do. And even if there was, I frankly don’t see how it benefits us.”

“What about me?” Ferdinand moved closer, until he was so close to Hubert’s right side that he could drop his voice to a whisper without risk of being overheard. “I would never ask something that could jeopardize the war or Edelgard, but have I earned nothing?”

Well, nothing except a place in Hubert’s bed, but he didn’t mention that.

Hubert ran a hand down his face so hard that it looked painful. “I know the two of you are friends—”

“I do not speak from mere sentiment. This may be an opportunity to get Lorenz on our side after all.” Ferdinand followed the thread in his hands. “Besides, I know how your mind works. You must be curious.”

Hubert let out a heavy breath. Instead of Ferdinand, he watched the rays of light shining on the ancient mortar of the floor. Ferdinand wanted to kiss the wheel he saw turning under that dark hair. “Your logic is...sound. A commission from us may look better after standing in the shadow of the Leicester gallows.”

“And you are interested in the forces at play, surely?” Ferdinand probed tentatively.

“I will see what I can learn.” Hubert further deflated, the line of his mouth growing even grimmer. “But I make no promises. I may only be able to get you a date and time. Can you live with that?”

“Yes.“ Ferdinand desperately tightened his grip on Hubert’s wrist, bringing his other hand to cup the gloved palm at the end of it. “Anything. Please.”

Gently, Hubert took Ferdinand’s hands in his and quickly kissed his knuckles. “I would advise you against optimism, however…”

“That is the one war you could not win.” Ferdinand fell forward, his head brushing into the heat radiating off the pitch-clad shoulder in front of him. “Thank you, Hubert.”

Hubert pulled away. “I have to draft a communication to our assets.”

Ferdinand nodded as Hubert left. With his palm, he wiped away some of the stinging in his eyes that arrived with the sour realization that after scribbling a few letters in his unkempt script and begging his lover for information, he’d now done all he could.

All that was left for him was to nurse the twisting sensation in his stomach and wait for news.


End file.
